dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MalMao13
Vale's Irregulars Sorry, but I don't get the difference or improvement of your last edits on all required quest pages. Could you please explain to me why your notes are better than the ones before? Additionally, the "a" before "part of" should be removed for proper grammar (I believe). Also these notes aren't important enough to appear as intro to the walkthrough, especially as they describe something that happens after quest completion. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:13, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :I can definitely see what you mean. :I guess my thinking was that the Vale's Irregular's quest is something that's really easy to miss, and, as a reader, it catches the eye more to see it at the top of the walkthrough rather than the bottom. Putting it at the top just felt like a way to make it more visible for people who are maybe skimming through a quest since footnotes are things that people kind of naturally pass over. It really doesn't have any other place that can alert people that talking to Vale needs to be done, but at the same time it seems like the game WANTS you to since Mother Giselle won't change her statement about the refugees until you've done so. :My main point, tho, was just to change the wording so that it was clear that you weren't always going to be receiving an agent. As well as making it obvious that the link to Corporal Vale's page contained more information on it. The movement was more of an afterthought. :Talking about the 'a part' vs 'part' thing, tho: that's a really nuanced one as far as grammar goes. I mean for the most part, they're interchangeable. The 'a' is usually dropped unless there's an adjective, but to my knowledge there isn't a hard rule. The soft rule--again, from what I know--is that if you know how much of the whole the 'part' is then you keep the 'a', but if it's an undefined amount, then it is dropped. :'Alaska is a part of the United States,' vs. 'Only part of the country feels that way.' :So if my understanding is correct, then it would be 'a part' bc we know how much of the quest it is. But again, soft rule, so it could be dropped since there's not an adjective. ;) -- MalMao13 07:20, July 20, 2017 (CDT) :: I get your points, though remain not absolutely satisfied. I might change some smaller things from your edits – give me some time. :: I take it, you're from Alaska then, and a separatist? :: -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:34, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :: Done. Please take at least a look into A Healing Hand and Corporal Vale. :: You can agree with my changes? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:57, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Lol! No but I think I can call that a fair thing to discern from those sentences. XD But yes that looks lovely I think! -- MalMao13 09:09, July 20, 2017 (CDT)